


I`m not a piece of cake

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dark, Insane Bill, Kidnapping, Kinda yandere Bill, M/M, POV First Person, Please read!, Poor Dipper, Sorry for the summary, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I`m not a piece of cake for you to just discard....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I`m not a piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy this little oneshot I made.

_Your skin is warm like an oven._

_Your kiss is sugary sweet._

_Your fingers feel like cotton, when you accidentally touch me while you walk by._

_I feel  like I`m just missing something when I see you walk away towards her._

_You love her, but not me and I need to ask why?_

_After all, we`ve got all the ingredients to be the perfect couple._

_We have them all, execpt you loving me._

 

_I`m **not** a piece of cake!_

_For **you** to just **discard**_

_While you walk away, With the frosting of my heart,._

_You laugh as you are holding hands with her._

_You have the frosting of my heart in the palm of your hand._

_But, You don`t care about that not even one bit._

_We had a lot of fun last night, but you were crying the whole time saying.. **"Bill..P-Please stop!"**_

_I didn`t undestand your crying not one bit._

_Nonetheless you`ll miss what`s mine._

_The slice of heaven that I gave to you last night, You'll miss it!._

 

_I sit on your lap as I sniff your hair._

**_"You smell just like vanilla."_ **

_You whimper at the gesture as you try to break free from your bindings._

_Oh silly boy you should have known 50 tries ago that you can`t get free, Yet, you  still try._

_Your scent fills my head with useless calories._

 

_I felt like I was missing something whenever I saw you with her, but now everything is okay because she`s gone._

_Do you remember?_

_Of course you do, You were screaming her name the whole time as I stabbed her deeper and deeper in her stomach._

_Blood was all over me as I was laughing, I really did have fun that night._

_every thrust I made into you felt like heaven itself._

 

_You didn`t need me before, but now you do._

_You have nobody left but me."/em > _

_You will rely on me and only me._

 

_You glare and try to hit me with your legs as tears stream down your face._

_" **I hate you Bill! I hate you, I`ll never love you!"**_

 

_Well if I`m just a piece of cake for you.._

_THEN YOU`RE JUST A PIECE OF MEAT TO ME!_

 

_I grab the knife and stab you in your shoulder and then in your stomach._

**_"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME! THEN  I`LL STOP!"_ **

_You cry out in pain as tears stream down you pale cheeks, Your chocolate brown orbs are filled with plead._

**_"I-I love you, Just stop!"_ **

_I smile and kiss your tear leaked cheek, I giggle at you._

_" **Finally, I knew you loved me, Now we can be together forever and ever and ever and ever..."**_

 

_You lower your head and cry, You`ve finally given up and now that you have we can finally stay together._

_I remove your pants and underwear, i push you down to the floor and giggle._

_" **Let`s have fun again Pinetree!"**_

_Your eyes are filled with horror, I smile and push myself inside of you._

_Yes, Now we`re one._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


End file.
